Mein Gott!
Mein Gott (My God) is a character song for Prussia, and is included in the teaser trailer for the movie Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. Kanji 誰かが呼んでる 俺を呼んでいる いいぜ　任せとけ!　行くぜ もっと!　もっと! 東へ西へと 走り続けるぜ お前が望むなら なでてやる そうさ　戦うしかないなら やるしかないさ 俺様　最高!　最強! 最後に　笑うのは　Ja(ヤー) 俺様!　決まったぜ Danke! 最上!　最恐! お前ら　讃えていいぜ デカい夢　見せてやる 連戦連勝　ガチだぜ! ひとりきりの部屋 今日もしたためる 俺様メモリアル　書くぜ もっと! もっと! 小鳥よさえずれ　俺のために 癒されてやる　ニヨニヨ ヤバい　幸せを呼ぶパンダ だまされないぜ 俺様　参上!　炎上! やりたい放題　暴れるぜ 親父　見ててくれー! Mein Gott! ピンチ!　パンチ! 時には　武者震いだぜ ｢...このぐらいにしてやる｣ 形勢逆転　焦るぜ! 全ての地図いつかはこの手に... 笑いながら駆け抜けるぜ そうさ　弱さのせいじゃなくて 強すぎるのさ 俺様　最高!　最強! 最後に笑うのは　Ja(ヤー) 俺様!　決まったぜ Danke! みんな!　来いよ! メアドの交換　していいぜ ひとり楽しすぎるぜ この手に全てを!　待ってろ! 連戦連勝　ガチだぜ! (Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater) Romanized Lyrics Dareka ga yonderu Ore o yondeiru Ii ze makasetoke iku ze Motto! Motto! Higashi e nishi e to Hashiritsuzukeru ze Omae ga nozomu nara Nadeteyaru Sou sa tatakau shika nai nara Yaru shika nai sa Oresama saikou! Saikyou! Saigo ni warau nowa Ja! Oresama! Kimatta ze! Danke! Saijou! Saikyou! Omaera tataete ii ze Dekai yume miseteyaru Rensen renshou gachi da ze! Hitorikiri no heya Kyou mo shitatameru Oresama MEMORIARU kaku ze Motto! Motto! Kotori yo saepure ore no tame ni Iyasareteyaru Niyo niyo! Yabai shiawase wo yobu panda Damasarenai ze Oresama sanjou! Enjou! Yaritai houdai amareu ze Oyaji mitetekure! Mein Gott! Pinchi! Panchi! Toki niwa mushaburai da ze (...Kono gurai ni shiteyaru) Kisei gyakuten asuru ze! Subete no chizu itsukawa kono te ni... Warainagara kakenukeru ze Sou sa yowasa no sei janakute Tsuyosugiru no sa Oresama saikou! Saikyou! Saigo ni warau nowa Ja! Oresama! Kimatta ze Danke! Minna! Koi yo! MEADO no togashite ii ze? Hitori tanoshizukiruze Kono te ni subete wo! Mattero! Rensen renshou gachi da ze! (Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater Beobachten Sie es bitte, Fritz Vater) Translated Lyrics Someone is calling, They’re calling me Alright, leave it to me; let’s go More! More! To the east and to the west I’ll keep running If you desire it too, Then come and I’ll pet you That’s right, if fighting is your only option Then that’s what you’ll have to do The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest! The one who gets the last laugh, yeah! Is me! It’s been decided! Thank you! The best! The most fearsome! You guys can praise me I’ll show you my massive dream A succession of victories for sure! Alone in my room I’ll write it today too I’ll write a memorial of the awesome me More! More! Hey little bird chirp for my sake It will heal me; Niyo niyo! This is bad, a panda that will bring happiness I won’t be fooled The awesome me will show up! Burn it up! I’ll do whatever I want and I’ll do it violently Old man, please be watching-! My God! Pinch! Punch! Sometimes even a warrior starts shaking (...I’ll leave things at this point) A reverse in the situation, I’m going to be hasty! All of the maps will someday be in my hands... I’ll laugh as I run through That’s right, it’s not because I’m weak It’s because I’m too strong The awesome me's the most supreme! The strongest! The one who gets the last laugh, yeah! Is me! It’s been decided Thank you! Everyone! Come here! Let’s exchange our email addresses? Being alone is too much fun Everything will be in these hands! Just you wait! A succession of victories for sure! (Watch over me please, Father Fritz Watch over me please, Father Fritz Watch over me please, Father Fritz) Album This song was included in a limited edtion CD that came with the movie tickets. Category:Songs Category:Media Category:Media